one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife Vs Link (Fanon Version)
Final Fantasy Vs The Legend of Zelda! Few can match the fame and blades of these video game swordsmen, but they pack more than steel! Can Cloud bust the hero of Hyrule, or will Link deal the finishing blow? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Entrance to the Temple of Time, 0:00-0:53) Light shines down through the class walls of a massive cathedral, illuminating the intricate mural on the floor depicting a horde of demons battling an army of angels. At the far side of the room is a fountain, pouring a small waterfall into a pool of fish; in this pool stands the statue of a goddess, holding aloft a shining golden triangle. The triangle, known as the Triforce, slightly levitates and shines even brighter when footsteps begin to approach, echoing through the main chamber. Two pillars near the entrance to the room click and whir, before their capitals rise up a foot, revealing a shining eye underneath. The ceramic sentinels rotate their heads and their eyes glow a bright red, but before the Beamos can fire, two slashes ring through the air. Slowly, the statues fall into two pieces, but spark and explode before hitting the ground. As they do, the intruder slowly walks past and down the steps into the chamber, long black cloak flowing behind him: Cloud Strife. The young soldier takes his time crossing the chamber, taking in the details of the mural he walks on; as he approaches the pool, he opens up a piece of parchment from his coat pocket; in the drawing, a pig-like warrior is wielding a triangular artifact similar to the one in front of him. The weapon is radiating rays of flame, and devastating the landscape. With one more look to double-check what he’s found, Cloud puts the paper away and stands straight in front of the statue, with the Triforce held out and ready for him to take. Instead, however, he draws his massive sword, the Buster Sword, from his back and braces it in a stance, lining it up against the gift of the goddess. Slowly eyeing the Triforce, Cloud raises his weapon, takes a breath, and then swings down as hard as he can. HEEEYAAAHHH!!! (Overpowered, 0:50-1:15) A crescent slash of air shoots through the cathedral chamber straight towards Cloud, and he only barely turns around in time to counter and shatter it. He looks up, and at the end of the room is a young warrior donning a green tunic: Link. The Hero of Time holds his sword and shield in front of him, and on the back of his hand, a yellow triangle briefly illuminates. Cloud takes notice, and looks at the artifact behind him; thinking he has put two and two together, he jumps back down the steps to the main area of the room; Link walks down the stairs to meet the intruder, and as he does, his sword glows purple before a blue-and-purple figure suddenly shoots out from its blade. Fi: Master Link, I calculate the probability of you defeating this man to be... 50%. Link’s eyes narrow, and he braces himself with his shield up as Cloud takes a battle stance. Fi disappears back into Link’s blade as the two prepare to fight, to the death if they must. Announcer: BLADES OF GLORY! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Cloud! Link! Draw! 60 (Overpowered, 1:15-2:18) Both warriors leap forward and the sound of clashing steel echoes throughout the chamber. As the two grit teeth at each other, their initial attacks are evenly matched; the two separate swords and swing at each other again. Each slash is met blow for blow, with Link fending off Cloud’s strong swipes before raising his right hand and blocking the next attack with the Hylian Shield. Cloud’s Buster Sword is repelled, and Link spots an opening to strike, however, the young soldier manages to bring his blade back into place in time to defend himself. This time, their swords are locked in a power struggle, with a few sparks coming out of the crossing blades; Cloud presses forward, and slowly forces Link to step back. Eventually, with a forceful shove upwards, Cloud forces Link away, and then jumps into the air; the Hero of Hyrule barely backflips out of the way before the Buster Sword comes crashing down, smashing into the floor and carving it up. 51 Landing on his feet and doing another backflip to gain more distance, Link draws the Hero’s bow off of his back and nocks an arrow in the middle of the air. Upon landing, he immediately fires, but Cloud is fast enough to slice it in half down the shaft right before it hits his face; for a brief moment in slow motion, the two sides and several splinters fall harmlessly to the side of his head, before he rushes his enemy. Sword in hand again, Link launches three projectile slashes, but en route to him, Cloud smashes all three into glitter before engaging Link close again. More swordplay commences before Link bashes the Buster Sword away with his shield again, only this time, he quickly dives to the side. With a quick roll he ends up behind Cloud, and he leaps to his feet with a spinning jump, slashing the mercenary in the back. Strife winces from the attack, but does not falter, and points his Buster Sword behind him; with a shove, he stabs behind himself and manages to wound Link in the stomach, dropping the Hylian to one knee. Looking up to see the seven-foot behemoth Buster bearing down on him, Link hits the hilt of his sword on the ground, and an hourglass sigil shines out of its crossguard. 38 Everything in the room becomes black and white, including Cloud, who has frozen in place with his sword mid-swing. With the hourglass rapidly running out, Link quickly gets to his feet, and tosses two lit bombs to the floor, one at Cloud’s side. 38 He launches a strike with the Master Sword just as the timestop runs out, and slashes Cloud multiple times before the first bomb goes off and launches him into the air. Drawing his bow again, Link stabs the second bomb with the tip of his arrow before firing it; the explosive arrow detonates against Cloud in the air and sends him flying with the explosion. Strife lands against a pillar on the side of the room which shatters and covers him with smoke and dust. Link lowers his sword and eyes the rubble, until Cloud yells out from behind the smoke. 30 Cloud: Breaking my limit! With a swing of the Buster Sword, the smoke around him dissipates as if blasted by a gale of wind. Cloud: Meteorain! Stars, rain down! The Buster Sword glows orange as several flaming rocks fly out of it towards the ceiling, shattering the glass roof; the sky glows orange for a brief second before the rocks come falling down as man-sized meteors, careening towards the Hero of Time. Link, thinking quickly, brings out the Ball and Chain from his magic satchel, and swings it around his head as fast as he can before letting the ball fly; with a mighty swing, he whips the ball and smashes it against the falling meteors, reducing all of them to ash. Despite this feat, Cloud has appeared in front of him, and is already swinging his sword upwards. 23 The slash sends Link flying into the wall where he coughs up blood, but he immediately gets his bearings back and runs towards the advancing Cloud. The Hylian attempts a jump slash, leaping into the air and bringing his blade crashing down; Strife blocks it overhead and Link lands behind him for another cut, but Cloud blocks this one too. Once again, it’s Master Sword vs Buster Sword as the two duel ferociously, until Cloud steps on one of Link’s feet to impede his movement; their swords still locked, Cloud instead punches Link in the face with his free hand, then kicks him away. When Link tries to retaliate, a shield made of hexagons appears in front of Cloud; Link shatters the shield, but Strife himself is unharmed. 15 Quickly, Link fires the clawshot from his wrist, and snags the Buster Sword; with a whip of the wrist, he sends Cloud’s weapon flying. Turning back to face Cloud, Link is almost decapitated by the AVALANCHE’s next weapon, the Ultima; its shining blade barely passes by Link’s face. Holding up his shield, Link fends off a few more of the blows, but they are mighty, and Link is forced to drop the shield to the ground before he breaks his arm; ducking to the side, he swings at Cloud’s leg, but is blocked. The two commence a series of fierce strikes, each sending out a shockwave from where the blades meet. 7'' Link’s gloves glow yellow with the symbol of the Triforce, and this energy channels into the Master Sword as he lets out a war cry. Opposite him, Cloud is also surrounded with a burning energy as he prepares to break his limits once again. The Ultima begins leaving orange afterglows in the air as Cloud slashes from every possible angle with it, while an illusion of the Triforce escapes the Master Sword and surrounds the two as Link cuts as hard as he can; it’s Triforce Slash against Omnislash, and the two moves are matched evenly in power. As the force of the strikes threaten to bring the temple collapsing down upon itself, both swordsmen put their all into every swing. ''1 But it is Link that deals the crucial blow; with a mighty swing, Link shatters the Triforce around him and strikes Cloud’s weapon so hard, not only does the Ultima shatter as well, but Cloud goes flying into a wall. 'K.O!!!' (Wise People, 0:00-0:21) Link pants heavily for a few seconds, before the Triforce vanishes from his glove, and he slowly drops down to his knees. Exhausted, Link tries to stand up, but can only manage a limp as he tries to make his way to the statue; fortunately, the artifact it holds was undamaged by the battle. But as he slowly makes his way forward, he fails to notice another man entering the chamber behind him. Still nothing more than a silhouette in the shadows, the man slowly draws a long sword, and a single angelic wing spreads off of his back. Results (Breath of the Wild Trailer, 0:13) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LINK! Thumbnail Contest! Make your own thumbnails below, and I'll feature the top three! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:The legend of Zelda vs Final Fantasy Themed One Minute Melees